


🐕🍆

by theway



Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Animal Traits, Bad Parenting, Canine Furry, Cervical Penetration, Cheating, Come Inflation, Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, Erotica, Extremely Underage, F/M, Fat Shaming, First Time, Furry, Human/Furry Relationships, Interspecies Sex, Knotting, Large Cock, Lolicon, Loss of Virginity, Modern Era, Molestation, Older Man/Younger Woman, Pedophilia, Rivalry, Seduction, Smut, Stomach Bulging, Unreliable Narrator, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virginity Kink, Xeno, extremely dirty talk, womb fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 13:45:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19702567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theway/pseuds/theway
Summary: Eugea's latest stepdad is hot, huge, canine, and more interested in her than her mother. That works out perfect, because there's nothing on the little girl's mind besides big, fat, dog eggplant. Plus, she'll get to prove once and for all that the old should pass on the torch to the young.





	🐕🍆

**Author's Note:**

> Blah blah tags = squick prevention, if unsure ask for clarification. Love you all, you're the best. Sorry for the delays. I'm trying to be better.

Eugea was watching behind the narrow gap between the bedroom door and its frame; that door never did close too well. It had become a regular occurrence: at least once a week, she would hide behind that door and peep at her mother fuck. It wasn’t a voyeuristic pleasure, though it did feel good. She never thought of Mum as particularly attractive—on the contrary, she was pretty disgusting, with old age and her life choices not being very kind to her body. Still, she was good enough as a placeholder, a mannequin Eugea could superimpose herself onto, so she could fantasise about what it would feel like being in her place.

To get fucked by Daddy. Her current Daddy, at least. Mum didn’t have quite as many pounds on her as she’d had boyfriends, but she sure was trying. However, even for a pathological spinster like her, who ran away screaming at the mere mention of stability, letting such a catch go was a terrible idea. He was large, and attractive, and had his shit together, and, most obviously, a dog furry; the mere smell of him when he was aroused ignited her libido. Trashy as she was, she knew a great man when she saw him, or at least her hole did when he gave her multiple orgasms. Him being a different species didn’t seem to deter her. Hell, if what they said about suburban mums was true, perhaps she _preferred_ that. At least there was no risk of more children.

Mostly, Eugea didn’t understand why he was with her. He should be able to do infinitely better; someone without debt, or a child, or diabetes eating away at her limbs, eyesight, and internal organs. She felt almost bad living in his house, like it was too good for her, like she didn’t deserve something so good. Perhaps he was into that sort of thing, though she doubted it, as he rarely came out of the bedroom satisfied. Most of the time, he had to finish off in his hand, in the bathroom. She knew, because she would try to watch. All alone, his best features were more evident: his toned body, his masculine musk, his pleasured grunts…

His massive, canine cock.

She’d lost count of the times she’d fantasised about him doing her. In her room. In the bedroom. In her mouth, her cunt, her arsehole, even her legs. Gently, lovingly, like a devoted husband would. Roughly, like a paedophile abusing his child. She was admittedly a little weird. Mum should have picked up on it and refrained from raising a child in a sexualised environment, but she had other, better things to do.

Neither of them hid their rivalry very well. Eugea was, in retrospect, less her mother’s child and more the product of all the men she’d dated. She owed her life to a man; not just in the literal sense of requiring sperm, but also because her mother’s boyfriend at that time had begged her not to abort the baby that would become Eugea, long after the identity of the faceless biological father she’d had a gang bang or a one night stand with had been forgotten. Why, if that Daddy hadn’t stepped up to save her from infanticide, she wouldn’t have grown up to yearn for this Daddy to molest her.

She hated her mother for her degenerate, irresponsible lifestyle, and her mother hated her because she was smarter and prettier than she was. It was no accident that she ditched her every relationship soon after her boyfriends formed some sort of bond with Eugea that invariably pushed her farther away from her mother’s “guidance”; it was a matter of dominance. The young child reminded her that she’d been slim, young, and beautiful once, before she discovered what booze and drugs were and how to use her wet holes to maximise how much of them she could get. She had the same brown eyes and hair as her, but she was fresh and tight and in shining health.

For Eugea, winning over Daddy’s affections began as a power play as well—she had to admit that. But she had grown to like him _very_ much, and soon she had forgotten what she had been looking for in the first place; petty revenge meant little in the face of raw libido. Why bother with getting in Mum’s head and make a mess of her self-esteem when she could have Daddy twelve inches inside her, making a mess of her internal organs?

Once, she’d interrupted him while he was working because she had been having trouble with algebra. Well, less interrupting and more groaning and suffering while they were in the same room, until he’d offered to help.

Mum hated to be interrupted like that, and, of course, she hated schoolwork. Nevertheless, she would chastise her for her bad grades, implying—sometimes stating—that she was just as bad as her, that she had no choice but to be her. Still, Daddy was a great teacher, and when her grades improved, she had to flip her script and call her a nerd with no social skills or friends instead. When that didn’t work, she tried passive aggression the next time she found them working together in the living room.

“You two sure are spending a lot of time together. Watch out with all that skinship; people might get the wrong idea.”

“Well, we wouldn’t want anyone getting the wrong idea,” Daddy said. He’d been sitting next to her while she was doing her homework, but he butted in even closer, wrapped his arm around her waist, and held her tightly. “We should be handing out certainties.”

Throughout the incoherent, ranty monologue that followed, she spouted “what the fuck” 42 times. She counted. Daddy’s laconic responses were hand picked to maximise how pissed off she was. She’d read about people being “triggered”, but that was the first time she’d seen it play out in real life. Usually, she was very stressed whenever her mother went off like that, but sitting next to her daddy, she found it more funny than anything. Maybe it was because the screaming wasn’t directed at her. Maybe it was because she had a strong parental presence next to her.

As they sat together, his size relative to her became more apparent. Granted, he was much older than her—she hadn’t even hit puberty yet—but it didn’t fail to make an impression. He was larger, and furrier, than the average man, and being this close to him made her feel protected, safe, insignificant, and… Without thinking about it, her fantasies flooded back to her, now that she had a better sense for what it would mean to lie with him, how his furry body would feel pressed against hers. Oh, she wondered how full she’d be if he was balls deep in—

His hand rested on her thigh. She was wearing shorts, so most of her legs were exposed. Whenever her mother mentioned how scandalous it was for him to insinuate that he was doing something inappropriate to her, he squeezed. His hand was large, rough, and it felt like he was groping her as if to spite her. She couldn’t tell if it was a sexual touch or involuntary, but it sent her mind racing nonetheless; finishing her homework was meaningless. He was so close to her crotch. If he could just…

She spread her legs and lowered her hand to his, guiding it to the place she wanted him to touch. She didn’t know where she found the courage to be this bold; she was so excited that instinct spoke louder than reason. She closed her legs again, locking his hand into place, communicating that she most definitely wanted him to touch her nether regions. He was only momentarily surprised, but didn’t pull back or resist her; he kept on with pissing Mum off.

The next time she mentioned that paedophilia wasn’t a joking matter, he pressed his index and middle fingers against her. Even separated by two layers of cloth, she could feel his touch like it was directly against her skin. The sudden, exquisite pressure on her sensitive area sent shivers throughout her body; up her spine, reaching up to her shoulders, and down, towards her toes. She yelped, but her mother was so lost in her rant that her own voice was the only thing she could hear.

He did not stop. Encouraged by her positive response, he moved his fingers from side to side, then in a circle, sometimes fast, and sometimes slow. He varied the pressure, the pattern, and the rhythm to maximise stimulation, and Eugea loved it. Daddy was touching her; Daddy, who she’d dreamed of a hundred times, who’d occupied her every lewd thought and brought her to a million climaxes in her mind. Those fingers were thick and long enough to rival lesser men’s penises, and they were touching her with perverse desire.

As she got more aroused, she added her own movements to the mix, swinging her hips back and forward for the added pressure. Ah… While her mother was screaming about how he should never talk about her daughter like that ever again, he had his hand on her crotch, stroking it. His movements were building up to something great; she could already feel the moisture and the warmth pooling in her panties.

She spread her legs again, allowing him more freedom of movement. He raised his hand—for a moment, she thought that would be the end of it—then he placed it on her exposed navel, right above her shorts, and snaked his way inside. On her hairless cunt, on her wet slit. With a finger on each of her lips, he spread her prepubescent vulva apart. With a third, he poked her entrance. He touched her hymen, a grade schooler’s hymen, the hymen of his girlfriend’s daughter. That body that nobody should be attracted to, that body that had none of the qualities of a grown woman, that body that she thought would only be loved in her head… Daddy was sexually attracted to children!

“I can’t! I can’t anymore—!” her mother said, then huffed and puffed her way out of the living room. She was so out of shape, so morbidly obese, that even just standing and talking was enough to take the wind out of her. If she wasn’t so horny, Eugea would feel sad for her, for she must have been very near the end.

Daddy took his hand out of her pants, and without a moment’s pause, he licked them as if he was cleaning food off them. His first taste of a little girl’s purity.

He stood up and followed her mother to the bedroom. That afternoon, he hate fucked her, and he was rougher and more aroused than ever before; Eugea could swear he was larger. The fact that he’d left her unsatisfied was somehow more sensual than if he’d fingered her to completion. They didn’t talk about what had happened between them, but she had known, and he had known, so words were of no use. She’d masturbated a dozen times thinking back to it, the way he’d touched her, the way he’d tasted her innocence.

She could see it in his eyes: he wanted to rape her. That colossal cock of his aspired to be inside the tightest hole. A child… An innocent child… How good would it feel to pop the cherry of a child?

* * *

Every so often, Eugea would exercise with Daddy. He was very adamant about taking care of himself; she mostly ran. They didn’t get to do it together very often, because Mum didn’t like to be reminded of how sedentary and inflationary her lifestyle was. They had to organise their activities around her being away, and this was one of those days.

Whenever they could do it, afterwards, Eugea had the privilege of being the first to use the shower. She’d been a mess throughout this round, and not just because it was summertime; being around Daddy while he was pushing himself to the limit only reminded her of how strong, manly, and large he was. No matter how fast she ran that day, her mind would always race ahead of her.

As she was showering, she decided that she’d had enough of pleasuring herself with her hand, by her lonesome, daydreaming the things she lacked the courage to act on. When she was done, she went for her mother’s closet, searching for the most suggestive article of clothing in her possession. At first she thought of some kind of lingerie, but when she put some more time into it, she realised the impracticality: their bodies were too far apart in size. Instead, she selected a light camisole—though it looked more like a babydoll on her little body, at least it wasn’t a _dress_. She must have bought it years ago, when she used to be slimmer. It fit on her shoulders, albeit barely.

In the living room, Daddy was sitting on the couch, waiting for her to finish, and distracting himself with a trashy reality show. It would be trivial grabbing his attention. She walked up to him methodically, with a very calculated pace, swinging her hips and drawing attention to her exposed legs; her “hemline” just barely covered her butt and crotch. The light, thin fabric stuck onto her skin as it was still a bit wet from her shower, and if one looked very closely, they could make out the colour of her flesh under it.

She knew Daddy’s eyes were on her, even if he would deny it if asked. She made herself at home on his lap, resting her head against his furry chest. He could feel the moisture on her back on him, and she could feel how outsized she was. She pressed herself deeper and harder against him, as much of her weight on his body as she could manage. She feigned interest in the utterly pointless events unfolding on the TV, as she teased him with her fingers and feet, twirling them around his thighs and legs.

He was very soft and well groomed; almost ticklish. His face was still turned on the screen, but not his eyes; she could almost feel the weight of his gaze on her body. He would look down on her, on her tantalising, exposed limbs, from the little toes and feet that were massaging his calves, to her plump, delicious thighs, to the very edge of her camisole that had just enough length to cover her feminine treasure and not an inch more. Even to the way the outline of her nipples poked through the wet cloth that was sticking on them.

She was flat, and she was young, and she was tight, and she was hairless. How much could he resist? She knew what he wanted. In a way, she knew what every man wanted, when stripped of the restrictions of society, when prison and indignity and vendetta were non-issues. To defile something innocent and small.

Without noticing it, Daddy had placed his palm on her thigh, arousal getting the better of him. Eugea spread her legs wide, and tilted her head towards him ever so slightly, looking at him with the side of her eye. Her hem stuck on her nether region as well, and through it he could make out the shape of her mons pubis, a prominent mound of two consecutive, fleshy arches. She pushed her chest forward a little, and her butt back against him, then did the inverse motion, effectively grinding her arse on his groin. She could feel his erect cock through his clothes; throbbing and itching to be inside of her. _Dirty, dirty, paedo cock._

He moved his hand over her thigh, then on her inner thigh. With every fractional movement, her breathing became deeper and harder, and she could feel the beating of his heart on the back of her head; the excitement of Daddy over his girlfriend’s preteen daughter. Finally on her crotch, he groped her pussy hard, almost painful if it wasn’t so pleasant. He felt around her perfect, puffy, hairless lips, her concealed clitoris, her tiny opening, and her intact hymen, the proof of her innocence.

She pushed hair to the side and presented her neck to him. “Daddy, do you like how a virgin child tastes like?” Wasting no time, he raised his free hand to her chest and held her against him, as he pressed his snout on her shoulder and licked up, from her collarbone, up her slender neck and to her tiny ear. His tongue was large enough to cover up half her face; with just one stroke, she was already covered in his drool. “What a fortunate paedophile, to have the hymen of a fourth grader in the palm of your hand. Don’t worry, I’ll still like you, even though you’re a criminal.”

He lifted her up closer to him, opened his mouth, and wrapped his jaws around her neck; she was slim enough, and he was large enough, that he could fit almost all of it inside. She felt small and powerless; she felt his hot breath on her; she felt his teeth scrape over her skin—not painful, but reminders that if he wanted, he could bite down and detach her head from her shoulders. He kept groping her sweet cunny, and she added her hip movements to it, so that she would be more stimulated.

“I want it, Daddy. I want your big, adult, dog cock in me. Put it in. _Force_ it in. I’m really small, so I’m really tight down there. It’ll feel very good. It’ll feel so much better than _her_. I’m younger. I’m _untouched_. Take my virginity. Fuck me. Though I’m a kid— _because_ I’m a kid. Take me. Take me. Take me take me take me take me—”

He let go of her neck in order to take off his clothes. She followed suit, though there was only one thing on her, so there wasn’t much to strip. Still sitting on his lap, her back on his chest, he guided her so that his cock was between her legs. She took hold of it and pressed it against her crotch and abdomen. Finally, she could appreciate his shape, his size, his texture, his smell; the qualities of Daddy’s cock were a matter of all her senses.

It was massive and bright red. She couldn’t hope too wrap a hand around it, but with both, she could manage. She felt its every detail: his pointed, asymmetrical tip, increasing in thickness in the middle, up to a rapid swelling near the base, two parallel bulges most pronounced in the sides and the bottom of the shaft, but not so much at from the top; these would then inflate during orgasm. Its entire length was wet and coated with animal stench, a smell Eugea had learned to associate with sex. Large, throbbing veins were scattered across the length, giving it a rougher texture and a very interesting shape.

But above all, the _sheer size_ of it. Girthier than _two_ of her arms, and long enough to reach to her sternum, the idea of something so humongous going inside a little child was absurd. It must have been a foot long in length, and beyond even that in girth. Mum, a grown woman, had great trouble accepting him, and she couldn’t manage half his length. Her tiny, prepubescent hole would be shred to pieces if he tried, but… that was exactly why she was so excited. She wanted him to take her, forcefully and _in his entirety_ , to prove that she was better than her mother, that children were more inherently erotic than adults, that Daddy’s desires were paedophilic, and sadistic, and wrong. She wanted to feel utterly filled up, from her entrance to her uterus.

Once she was done fondling his shaft, she placed her pussy on it, and began to grind.

“Your first time will be with a dog. You’re giving away your virginity to a dog,” Daddy said. His voice was low, husky, spoken directly to her ear. “You’re a slut. A preteen, grade school slut. I’ve been wanting to fuck your brains out since the first time I saw you. That tiny, unripe body… I want to see it stretch. I want to see it break.”

 _She’d known._ Oh, she’d known. There was no way someone like Daddy would date someone like Mum; he was way out of her league. There had to be something else he was looking for, and it certainly wasn’t the wealth. In retrospect, it was obvious: his “girlfriend” didn’t have many years in her left, but her daughter was beautiful, innubile, and beautifully innubile. He was a predator looking for little human girls. He was a perfect Daddy.

He took hold of her so that he could point his cock to her entrance. His large, wide hands made it trivial to handle her; he could probably lift her just fine with only one. His cock was touching her cunt; the cunt of the child that he desired. Just one motion, and he’d turn her into a woman. Just one motion, and he’d be a complete paedophile. She was dripping wetness, and not because she’d been exercising or bathing. He applied pressure, trying to spread her open. There was no way it would fit, but he would _make_ it fit: an insertion as wide as two of her arms.

He thrust forward and tore right through her hymen, slamming right on her cervix. He wasn’t even halfway inside, and he’d already bottomed out; so great was their size differential. Immediately, she felt sharp pain in her entrance and her stomach, like he’d just punched her in the gut. Before she could yell, he put a hand over her mouth and drowned her scream.

“Shh, little whore. We don’t want the neighbours to hear,” he said. He pulled out a little, though her lips stuck tightly onto his shaft due to the immense stretching of her formerly virginal hole. Pushing back in, another strike on her cervix. “Open up. You’ll have me in your baby room. Before you have a baby, you’ll have the cock of a beast.” He repeated the same motion again and again, and every time he slammed on her cervix, every time he bruised her insides a little more, she felt her body giving way, softening up, stretching so as to take him. “I want. Your kiddy. Womb.”

She was in pain… she hurt, but… but then why was her cunt still dripping?

She liked it. She liked that she was in pain, she liked how full she felt. Yet there was so much more of him to take inside her. And she would, oh God, she would, she’d take every inch of him in her until his balls slapped on her butt.

He drilled in her, until with one last push, her cervix gave way, and he was deeper inside her. She screamed, and it was so forceful even his large hand couldn’t muffle it entirely. Yet in her mind, she couldn’t hear anything; she could only see white and hear a high-pitched, whiny sine. Her kiddy vagina clamped around Daddy’s canine cock in orgasm, so sudden and powerful she couldn’t move her body.

That didn’t stop him from thrusting, though. She couldn’t control her body, so he placed her on her back on the couch, with her hips at the very edge of it. Holding her in place, he fucked her, and he fucked her so deep that he slammed against the end of her uterus, and then kept thrusting so that he’d fit more of his rod in her. “Haven’t even graduated primary school, yet your very first time, you’re having uterine sex. You’re having uterine _bestiality_ ,” he said. Her legs were limp on either side of him, and she had orgasm after painful orgasm, her cervix utterly battered and oversensitive.

Daddy pulled out as much as he could, out of the womb he’d unlocked, only to push back in just as her hole would try to close. Eugea couldn’t tell where the pain ended and where the pleasure began, and she decided it didn’t matter so long as she enjoyed it; enjoyed being used like a hole, enjoyed being the object’s of Daddy’s perverse desires, enjoyed being his preteen whore.

“So tight… Ah…! There’s no substitute for a cute kid’s first time!”

With all the force he had, he shoved the very last bit of his cock inside her, the bulge that would inflate and knot. Her abdomen had a large deformation protruding two inches out and five across, reaching up to her sternum, in the phallic shape of their coitus. He looked down on her, and he found it so erotic, seeing what his massive dog cock was doing to a little human girl that hadn’t even had her first period yet. At her age, her biggest worry should have been what sort of toy she wanted for her birthday, yet that little slut had already accepted his monstrous shaft right inside her womb.

“I want to fuck you until it never goes back.”

He reached out for her hand and guided it on her stomach, so that she would have a better appreciation of what he was doing to her body. He pulled out until only the very tip of his cock remained inside; her belly bulge deflated until she looked flat and chaste again. He thrust back in with a fury. The motion was interrupted thrice by stopgaps: her cervix opening up, bottoming out in her womb, and the bulge at the base of his cock. As he dug deeper in her, the bulge reformed, snaking its way up to her chest.

It was hypnotic. She was so wet and warm and impossibly tight; it almost hurt how tight her prepubescent cunt was. He loved it. There was no mistaking this sensation, the feeling of a child’s pussy, the perfect softness of a virgin’s hole. Just thinking that he was the first man to enter her, that her age hadn’t even reached double digits would be enough to bring anyone over the age. He’d fantasised about doing this countless times as he was fucking her mother, though her decomposing, whoreish cunt bore no resemblance to the preadolescent, spotless hole of a maiden. That she was so perfect, so clean, so fresh and unsullied made him want to defile her even more: the more childish and pristine she was, the more he wanted to deform and distort her, to ravage her body, her little body, to make the angel fall.

If Eugea thought she felt full before, there were no words to describe her current state of mind. He’d filled her up as far as one could go; hell, she felt like Daddy had carved a new hole inside her for him to fill. With her hand on her belly, she could tell _exactly_ how deep he thrust in, how he ruined her body. _Good_. She wanted to be ruined. She craved to be destroyed, for her pure, untouched body to be ruined by his monster cock, but this _animal_. She felt so dirty and corrupt, she felt so _wrong_ ; she couldn’t stop feeling good.

Daddy leaned in and grabbed her, placing her on the floor. With one hand, he held her hips and legs up, so that he could better fuck her. His other hand was around her neck, gripping tight. She tried locking her legs behind him, but found herself incapable, because he was simply too large. He thrust balls deep in her, and she could feel the weight of his massive body on hers, could feel how impossible the notion of escape was. She was powerless and trapped. If he wanted to, he could break her neck in half with two of his fingers.

“Harder…! Fuck me harder, Daddy! Break my infantile hole!” she begged him, her girlish voice just a bit hoarse.

Well, who was he to deny her? He put all the strength he had into his thrusts, the full force of what he’d built, his toned abdomen, his massive legs… When that power crashed in her womb, she couldn’t breathe, she couldn’t think; the only thing she could manage was hang on to life, lost in mind-rending orgasm.

“Is this what you like? A foot of dog cock tearing you in half? Having your preteen, kiddy pussy broken and destroyed?” She couldn’t speak, but her pleasured moans meaning nothing but _Yes!_ “I’m going to rape your hole until it falls out. Every day, every night, it won’t stop dripping my come. My little—” _thrust_ “—preteen—” _thrust_ “—fleshlight!”

He’d even surprised himself with some of the things he was saying. The things that slut was bringing out of him were horrific: pure, mad lust, mixed with anger and power and dominance. Yes, when he fucked her, when he saw her belly bulge and her hole stretch, when he felt her tiny body in his hands, he felt like a conqueror, a king. Just like a perfectly baked puff pastry begged to be crunched inside a mouth and digested, her body begged to be soiled. Deeper! Harder! Inside a child!

Just as Eugea thought she couldn’t be stretched any further, he reached his climax. The base of his canine cock inflated to almost twice the volume, spreading her entrance close to her breaking point. There was very little she could do but flail her body in random directions and finding something to hold onto. Still, she pushed him closer and tighter with her legs as he flooded her with the animal seed she’d so craved. Not even once had Daddy come inside Mum; not even once had he knotted her. This pleasure was hers, hers and hers alone, because Daddy was a paedophile, because he couldn’t be satisfied with a grown woman— _an old hag_.

There was no place for his semen to go. Forward, he’d bottomed out in her uterus. Behind, an airtight seal between her vagina and his knot. His seed filled every nook and cranny inside of her, shot after shot of virile masculinity that had no hope of impregnating her; she was the wrong species, _she wasn’t even fertile_. Ah, it was so heinous, so perverse to have a dog’s come inside her before she’d had her first period. She didn’t know how she’d even lived this long without it. If only she’d met Daddy years ago, he could have raised her on a healthy diet of his cock milk and brutal rape. Yes, children’s wombs were made to be raped.

Her stomach had bulged even more, inflated by a litre of ejaculate. He started pulling out, impossible as it was, and with a distinct _pop_ , he removed his knot, and his come poured out with great pressure, like she was pissing it. That didn’t last long, as he thrust forward again, using the flow of semen as lubrication to reinsert his knot, and like that, he knotfucked her. With every round, the same obscene sound, the same animal smell, the same feeling of his fur on her soft baby butt.

He fucked her until his knot subsided and his cock grew softer, and when he pulled out, he could see the end of her uterus with his plain eyes, the brightest, most erotic pink. Her poor hole was trying to close down, but it had been battered to such an extent that it would take a while to return to anything resembling its original state. The perfect sight: a prepubescent girl with a ruined hole.

As she lay spread out on the floor, he completed her defilement by pissing on her, marking her with his smell just as a true animal would. Though it should have disgusted her, she revelled in it to a disturbing degree, as if Daddy’s urine was a gift from God himself. She felt so good to be pissed on. That was what she’d wanted. That was what she’d deserved. Next time, she hoped he’d force it in her mouth and piss right inside her stomach.

Afterwards, he held her up and prepared a bath for her. As she soaked in it, he cleaned up their mess as best he could before Mum would return home. He’d cut it close, but it was nothing he couldn’t manage; she’d even thanked him for taking care of the “laundry” all by himself.

Later that night, when he was done with her, he came into her bedroom, naked and erect. She’d anticipated it; for the first time in a while, she hadn’t even tried to watch. _Of course_ he couldn’t be satisfied with anything short of the body of a child. Like a little bitch, she lay on the floor, face down, arse up, thighs pressed together and hands spreading her butt.

“How about my shitter next, Daddy? I’d like to know the taste of my arse.”

**Author's Note:**

> [What would you like me to write more of?](http://poal.me/f580vk) You can answer anonymously in the poll, or write your own answers; there's no way for me to identify you.


End file.
